tomorrow_the_world_jowfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
Tomorrow, the World WWC You cannot release any member of the Hill Family. You are at War with Big Shot Wrestling, and any worker they release you must immediately make all efforts to sign. You cannot use Trade Deal artifacts until BSW has either been bought out or gone out of business. TNS You may not release any member of the Clarke Family. You must sign any worker whose name sounds remotely French (for Canadian French/English official language equity). APW Push Wayne the King Carson above all other male workers. Release or reduce the Popularity of any star who surpasses him, with the exception of Brad Michaels or Jackson James Jr. Make Jackson James Jr. a FOTC within two years. BSW You must sign any indie worker with Pop over 700 if you have enough CP. You are at War with Wrestling World Cup, and any worker they release you must immediately make all efforts to sign. You may not use Trade Deal artifacts until WWC is eaither bought out or it goes out of business. SLLM Trios Title must be defended every Event. There can be no Neutral alignment workers. No indie worker signed may have less than 2 Star Charisma. MASS No Worker signed can have less than 2 star Workrate. 50% of weekly shows must be matches. King of the Deathmatch matches must be King of the Deathmatch gimmick. The Ratings War - TtW 1998 WWC No staff or worker hirings until your company reputation exceeds Big Shot Wrestling. You are at War with Big Shot Wrestling, and any worker they release you must immediately make all efforts to sign. You cannot use Trade Deal artifacts until BSW has either been bought out or gone out of business. You cannot allow Rawhide Sam Hill or Greta Gagnon to be unhappy. You cannot release Rawhide Sam Hill or Greta Gagnon. BLOOD Ring You may only sign workers that have been released from other companies. APW You can never release Jackson James Jr. or Brenda James, and if they become unhappy you must mollify them immediately. If you can acquire BSW star Wayne the King Carson, you must do so immediately. BSW You must sign any indie worker with Pop over 700 if you have enough CP. You are at War with Wrestling World Cup, and any worker they release you must immediately make all efforts to sign. You must immediately buyout any competitor if circumstance allows. You may not use Trade Deal artifacts until WWC is either bought out or it goes out of business. SLLM There must be minimum 4 Trios teams on the active roster at all times. There can be no Neutral alignment workers. All worker signed must have minimum 2 Star Charisma. MASS No Worker signed can have less than 2 star Workrate. No workers can be released. No Lower Midcard or Jabroni worker can hold UMC or Main Event Titles. 50% of weekly shows must be matches. The World, Tomorrow - TtW 2002 WWS Never sign the following- Simon Hill, T-Bone Jones, Showtime, Big Bob West, Angel G or Angel M; Use step-up and resign+ on Sam Hill Jr. and push him as a top star as soon as you gain them. New Global Wrestling Release no one. Do not job main event champions to workers lower in Pop than the titleholder. Use Ring Return(+, ++) as soon as acquired on as many workers as you can afford. SSR 50% of Weekly Shows must be matches No Worker signed can have less than 2 star Workrate. No Lower Midcard or Jabroni worker can hold UMC or Main Event Titles. BLOOD Ring No signing in first year, and no releases. You must prioritize workers released from other companies when signing indie workers. NEO Wrestling No "gimmicky" signings (use your own discretion). No trios matches. Within two years have a viable women’s tag division. You cannot sign Donna Durante, DUKE Jr. or Lustre. On weeklies, at least 50% of the card must be matches, and no silly segments. Cannot become an Entertainment company. Catch Wrestling EMPIRE No female wrestling for five years (2007), due to moral panic over an in-ring nudity incident. Only these indies can be signed in first year: TNT Tommy Smith, Davey Kidd (Lions of Empire), Jimmy Jazz, Killer Ken Carson, Loto Samoa, TJ Singh Jr, Tiger Raj Sihota, Neon Express, Kashmir Tiger Today's World - TtW 2019 WWS Anyone with pop higher than Sami Hill and David Reed must be buried or released within a month (except JJ Jr or Lance Hill) No Resign(+) artifacts (independent contractors) No Trade Artifacts (Don't acknowledge any competition) BLOOD & HONOR ALL Matches are Blood, Honor or Blood & Honor. Blood is a feud match. Honor is a non-feud match. (all non-feuds must be without gimmick, all feuds must have gimmick, all “Are You Proud” feuds must be fought) A *Blood & Honor* match blow-off can only occur at the No Surrender event, and if selected, it will have a “loser leaves” stipulation. NEO No new signees over 30 No trio matches No ring return(+) artifacts You can never sign Donna Durante, DUKE Jr. or Lustre. On weeklies, at least 50% of the card must be matches, and no silly segments. Cannot become an Entertainment company. ASGW No new signings over 200 CP until 10 prestige achieved. Callup artifact must be used immediately on worker (workers) at the very top of the training roster list. No worker can be released manually. LMR No indie worker signed may have less than 2 star Charisma. There must be at least 12 Trios on the roster as lost as total roster size permits. Never become a Pure company. PSSW 50% of Weekly Shows must be matches No Worker signed can have less than 2 star Workrate. No Lower Midcard or Jabroni worker can hold UMC or Main Event Titles. King of the Deathmatch Title matches must be contested undertaking of the Deathmatch gimmick.Category:House Rules Category:Companies